Inside of Love
by VirgoLee
Summary: Gantlos and Ogron have found love in each other as they battled Earth fairies and found a new comrade named Anagan for years. But they want something more. And it comes from inside.


Casual

Gantlos is not what you would call "the average man." Not even a fool would say that. He has powers beyond a mere mortal's wildest dream. He is gay, but, on a rare occasion, he will prefer a woman to a guy. He feels as though women are easy and when he wants to have sex but is not up to hours and hour on end of hard work, he can easily stroll into a bar and pick one up in a mere 30 minutes by buying a drink or simply smiling a little longer than he normally would at a woman.

Ogron is also abnormal considering he is literally one of the most powerful dark wizards on the planet and even to the Magix dimension. He is Bi. It's not that he has a bias against women; it's just that he likes men too. He loves women for their beauty and brains, while he loves men for their brawn and daring.

One can only imagine the type of pairing Ogron and Gantlos would make.

But, secretly, Ogron has always had a thing for Gantlos since they had met, but he knows Gantlos probably would prefer a woman to him, which is extremely embarrassing. And Gantlos will always and forever love Ogron from afar, never getting too close.

Or so they think.

As they grow older and closer over the many hard, but fun years they spend together, their hearts keep nagging at their secrets, poking them to at least try.

Ogron was the one to succumb to his heart first. He did it after of hours of pondering and came up with a series of rhetorical questions that made him feel a bit better; Flirting never hurt anyone right? And if Gantlos doesn't like me back, so what? At least I tried which will show Gantlos I am unafraid. That or he will think I'm psycho. Either way it will end in rough sex, so it's a win-win situation.

So he started, slowly but surely, flirting with his best friend. It didn't start out as much, just a few compliments and a few blushing smiles which he would normally hold back.

Instead of just nodding at whatever Gantlos wore, he would smile, one he hoped looked charming enough.

After a while it got more serious. More compliments, not bothering to hold back any blush, and getting just slightly touchy around the neck and chest.

Instead of just the occasional ruffling of the hair, he'd give him a side hug.

Gantlos started noticing this blushing, flirtier, touchier Ogron. Did he know what he was after, no, not at first. But after another few weeks of arousing compliments and caressing across his chest, Gantlos got the message loud and clear. But he still didn't know what to do about it; back when the wizards were in there early 20's, they weren't in the A.D area and fairies were still around to make all of the rules; being gay was one of the most foul sins you could make according to the fairies. Gantlos didn't really care about that part because if anyone ever found out the other man was normally blamed; but Gantlos couldn't have Ogron hauled off to jail for the sake of his own infatuation, lust, and love.

Gantlos couldn't just idly brush it off either. So he flirted back, hugged, and smiled back. This was exciting for Ogron, but he was also somewhat disappointed. What was he doing wrong? Any other man would have gotten love or at least a kiss from Gantlos; was it because they were friends for so long before and he's worried that if, something were to happen, they couldn't be that to each other anymore?

Ogron couldn't take it anymore and decided to make what he wanted clear so Gantlos no longer had the option of ignoring them or just occasionally flirting back without really meaning anything.

So one night when he and Gantlos were just sitting around and doing nothing in their home together, Ogron stood up from his chair (he was pretending to read a book in their study but had mainly come there to prove to himself that he had self control and did not need Gantlos to make him happy; it didn't work) rather fast and looked Gantlos dead in the eye.

Ogron was normally the one to break the silence during these awkwardly quiet times, followed by a casual flirt from Gantlos, and small, blushing chuckle from Ogron. But this time Ogron just walked up to Gantlos, stood in front of him, and stared straight into his wise, grey eyes.

Gantlos put his book down, stood up slowly and met his gaze.

"You can't just keep teasing me like this, I need you to tell me what you feel for me, I want us to be so much more than friends but I want you to tell me you want that too." Ogron said firmly. After what seemed like hours of silence, Gantlos responded in a weary voice.

"How the Hell am I supposed to respond to something like that?"

"Just kiss me damn it!" Ogron didn't leave time for Gantlos even to process what he just said.

He leaned forward quickly and kissed Gantlos on the lips. He didn't shove his tongue in his mouth, just a little pressure on the lips and his hand on his chest, just to see how he would react. After a minute of no response, Ogron pulled away and cast his eyes down.

"Sorry." He muttered softly.

"Don't be." Gantlos said quietly

Ogron's eyes widened in shock as Gantlos put both his hands on either side of Ogron's head. Ogron knows what is going to happen next; he's been dreaming about it for months and couldn't help but smile in excitement. Gantlos leans forward slowly and presses their lips together. Their tongues start to flick in and out of each other's mouth. Gantlos's hands slid from Ogron's head to his hips, and Ogron's hands wrap around Gantlos's neck. The kiss was quickly going from sweet to dirty however. Their tongues just keep going deeper into each other's mouth, and Gantlos's hands begin to lightly stroke and massage Ogron's clothed erection. This earned excited, cute little moans from the ginger.

Gantlos's hands start unzipping Ogron's fly, while Ogron's hands were teasing, almost roughly fondling his chest in such a matter that turned Gantlos's cheeks bright red. Ogron was extremely disappointed when Gantlos pulled away from him, and it must have shown because Gantlos chuckled a bit.

"Come on now, that was just getting good." Ogron said, practically pouting.

"I just need to get comfortable." Gantlos smirked

Gantlos sat down in a chair, an odd thing to do, but then Ogron understood what to do. Gantlos's legs were slightly spread apart, revealing his boner.

Ogron eagerly sat too; on his lap facing him. Now, Gantlos was looking up into Ogron's playful, mischievous eyes as they thrusted into each other. Gantlos's hands wrapped around and grabbed Ogron's ass, causing the younger male to moan and flush bright red. Ogron actually bit Gantlos's lower lip and practically shoved his tongue down his throat.

"I think we should move this to bed." Ogron said stopping the kiss suddenly, causing Gantlos to actually make a whiney sound

Still holding Ogron to his body as he stood, Gantlos's eyes lit up. His hands slid up Ogron's body to just around his waist.

"You want top or bottom?" There bodies are pressed together tightly, they have not even left the room, and their faces were mere inches from each other.

"Whatever you want, Love." Ogron smirks and gives Gantlos a quick hickey

Gantlos and Ogron quickly raced to the bedroom, locked the door, and wrestled each other onto the bed; whoever lost got bottom. Of course it wasn't really a loss; it just required a little more intimacy. But since Ogron wanted the bottom, he didn't really try to wrestle; he just liked the feeling of Gantlos's rough but loving touch.

Gantlos mounted him with ease but did not stay there. Ogron's pants were already unzipped, so Gantlos just pulled them down with his mouth. Ogron was getting heated quickly; he hopes Gantlos will realize that if he is boned any longer he might explode, figuratively of course. Even with his pants off, Ogron's cock is so large it's almost a discomfort; 9 inches long and 3 around. His head was pounding and his heart raced as Gantlos kissed his inner thighs but did nothing to his cock. He began moaning and groaning Gantlos's name, almost begging for him to do more.

"Please….oohh… I need you to ahh" he was cut off by an affectionate nip on his leg.

His noises grew in decibels and pitch as Gantlos's mouth suddenly wrapped around his thick, veined cock. Gantlos sucked, hard, and he ran his hands up along Ogron's bare legs in a soothing, sexy way. Just as he was thinking he was going over the edge, the pleasure stopped and Gantlos looked at him with that wicked smile.

Ogron whined a low husky noise, begging for more warmth around his…

"Not yet… I have to torture you, how could it be fun if I didn't."

Before Ogron could beg harder, Gantlos through Ogron's shirt to the floor and latched his mouth around Ogron's sensitive nipple. He kissed and licked Ogron's muscular, shaking chest. Ogron panted like a runt, and began groaning and crying out in pleasure; not only did feel awesome on his chest, Gantlos was thrusting his hips into Ogron's cock.

"More... more… please ohm." Ogron had to bite his lip so he wouldn't make any more embarrassing noises

"Alright love, I'm gonna enter."

Gantlos shoved a finger in Ogron's hole, boy did it hurt! He didn't leave time for Ogron to adjust as he shoved a second finger in and began scissoring. Ogron withered in pain, he just wanted Gantlos inside of him, right now!

"Don't stretch me just go!" He begged

Obviously pleased with the begging, Gantlos shoved his huge, warm cock into him.

"So tight, ahh." Gantlos groaned huskily

Ogron's hips thrusted back and forth telling him to go deeper. Gantlos somehow managed to understand Ogron through the blinding pleasure, Into Ogron's warmth, out into the biting cold.

Ogron's hands snaked up around Gantlos middle and rubbed his abs in such a way that caused Gantlos to make a weird horse like noise. Ogron couldn't hold back a laugh as his pleasure peak heightened and was about to burst.

"I th-think I'm about to-oh cum!" He cried out senselessly

Ogron clenched around Gantlos's cock and trembled like a volcano about to blow.

Ogron came with Gantlos at the exact same time, they both screamed out crazy vowels and gibberish as they orgasmed. As his cock spasmed deep inside of Ogron, Gantlos couldn't help but think how happy he is. He looked down at Ogron's beautifully flushed face and tired but giddy smile. His hair was tossed around and since Ogron often put black ink under his eyes, (similar to that of Greenday) it was streaking down his face. Gantlos smiled at the hot mess Ogron had become in a matter of a few hours.

"Have I ever told you how fantastic you look as a hot mess?"

Ogron actually smiled

"No, but flatter me more."

"You want me to find words in the English language to describe you? My, you have high expectations indeed. I hope you can be satisfied for now by simple words. You are so beautiful my love."

Ogron blushed madly, and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend in a comfortable embrace.

"Why can't everyone be more like you?" Ogron sighed before burying his face into Gantlos's warm, bare chest.


End file.
